


Time

by Violet_Rose



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, Revenge, angry norman, angry sean, breakup flandus, or will norman never pick just one?, sean vs andy, who will win norman's heart?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Rose/pseuds/Violet_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman cancelled on the BDS anniversary event because he was filming, but it sparked an age-old argument between the Flandus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adultery

Norman let his phone ring until it went to voicemail, sighing as he set it down on the table. “Aren’t you going to answer Uncle Sean, dad?” Mingus asked from across the room as he worked on homework.

“How do you know it’s Sean?” Norman asked him, surprised at his son’s acuity.

Mingus gave him a one-shoulder shrug, a trait that Norman knew was something he had passed on and not Helena. “I heard you two arguing the other night. You haven’t talked to him since then and your phone has been ringing almost every hour. You talked with Andy.”

Ah yes, Andy. Norman sighed. “Sean and I….,” he started. He took a moment to form his thoughts into a way that made the most sense, even if it wasn’t entirely true. “Sean and I are having a disagreement about… creativity.”

Mingus looked at him pointedly. “Seriously. Dad, you know I don’t give a fuck that you’re bi and screwing Uncle Sean whenever you’re in the same city together. I’m not stupid, you know.”

Norman actually had to laugh at that. Of course his son would figure it out. All these years and Sean was the only truly constant companion he had seen him with. It was bound to come out in the wash at some point. “Yeah, well then you know it’s complicated.”

“Is he jealous of Andy?”

Norman laughed again. What the fuck had this kid heard? “Yes, he is jealous of Andy. And Jon. And almost every other man that even remotely comes close to me.”

“Isn’t Uncle Sean married?” Mingus asked, his brow furrowing as he closed his math book and stood up from table. Making his way into the kitchen where Norman sat, he grabbed himself a cup for some ice water.

“Yes, Sean is married. You’ve met his wife and their son.”

“Then, no offense to you, but why are you two still screwing around?”

Norman grunted. He had asked himself that question on many occasions, usually during and after fights like the one they were currently in. “Because we never really broke up and his wife knows. She encourages it actually. She knows me and trusts me so that I can satisfy that side of Sean and he won’t go looking for another man.”

Mingus nodded, sitting down across from his dad. “Then maybe you should answer your phone.”

“It’s not that simple, Mingus. Did you finish your homework?”

Rolling his eyes, his son simply nodded. “Talk to him, dad.”

“Fine. I’ll talk to him. Now go finish your homework.” He stood up from the table, walking into his bedroom and laying down on the bed before dialing.

“Norman,” Sean breathed, relief flooding through the phone in that simple word.

“My son said I should talk to you,” he answered, picking at a loose thread on his duvet cover.

“Always said he was a smart boy.”

“He knows about us. Wanted to know why you and I were still fucking even though you’re married.”

There was a pause on the other end of the line before Sean answered, “Did you tell him its because we love each other? Have for a long time.” His voice sounded slightly broken, as if pleading.

Norman steeled himself, curling his hand not holding the phone into a tight fist. “No. I said its because your wife likes me and understands that I satisfy your sexual need for a man.”

Sean scoffed, “That’s not it at all and you know it.”

“Yeah, but I’m not going to fucking tell my 15 year old son that the condition of you getting married to _her_ was letting you carry on with me still,” he hissed into the line, hoping upon hope that Mingus wasn’t listening through the door.

“Norman,” Sean breathed, trying to calm the tone their conversation had taken. “I love you, Norman. You know that.”

“Do I?” he laughed. “Do I know that, Sean?”

“So you cancel on our fans because you’re pissed at me? I get that you’re angry, I do, but don’t take it out on these people that have been with us since the beginning of the Saints.” Sean’s voice was raising to his own level of anger as they rehashed their argument from the days prior.

“I told you, the fans were collateral damage. I was cancelling on _you_. If you can’t fucking get over yourself, then I don’t have time for you.”

Sean grunted from the other end of the phone. “I told you I was making time for you at the Con. _Every_ Con that you and I are together is our time.”

“Yeah, at Cons. I get that. What about every other time, Seanie?”

“Reendenstein,” he sighed. “I love you. I promise you that. You know how busy filming a show is. I’m sorry I couldn’t come up to visit you while I was doing Dexter.”

“What the fuck ever. How long has that been, Sean? You don’t have something constantly. What about those times when you’re not working? You can’t even come to spend a weekend with me in Georgia, but when I have time off I come out to California. I stay in your fucking _guest_ suite.” Mingus be damned, Norman was letting it all out now. Maybe his son had been right and they did need to talk this out. Or at the very least, Norman needed to let his feelings out.

“I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry. I’ll come out to Georgia. I will. I have a tournament next week. Maybe the weekend after?”

“Can’t. I have plans with Andy that weekend,” Norman sneered. He knew he was torturing Sean purposely at this point, but there was nothing he could do about that. He really _did_ have plans with Andy that weekend.

“Do you?” Sean’s voice turned dark. “What about Jon, Norman? Is he going to be there too? Going to have a happy fucking threesome while your boyfriend is pining away for you 3000 miles away?”

“Oh fuck off, Sean. You have a fucking _wife_ that can tend to your needs.”

“Admit it, Norman. You’ve fucked them. You went and fucked both of them behind my back. I’ve seen the pictures around. I’ve seen the way they both look at you.”

“So what if I have? Fuck it, Sean,” he nearly screamed.

“Did they know about me, huh? Before you fucked them. Or did you wait to tell them afterwards?”

Norman chewed on his thumbnail as he considered his answer to the question. 

“Or did you even tell them, Norman?” Sean’s voice went small. He was hurt at the thought of Norman not even acknowledging their relationship.

“No, they knew about us. I told them we broke up.” Norman’s own voice was small, matching the fear in Sean’s. It was out now. Everything was out in the open.

Sean’s breath hitched on the other end of the phone, a slight sniffle the only sound that let Norman know the other was still on the line. “Is that what you want, then? You want to just…,” he sniffled again. “Okay. Fine. If that’s what you want, then fine. I can take a fucking hint. I fought for you, Norman. You can’t go around saying I didn’t try.”

The line went dead. Norman held the cell phone in his hand, looking at the call ended screen. The stupid picture he had set up for Sean’s contact info when he had gotten this phone the previous year was still on the screen. It was from forever ago when they were filming the first BDS movie. Their heads were pressed together with giant matching grins spread across their faces. It was taken the day after their first official date. Norman had loved that picture.

He laid there for a long time, cell phone in his hand even after the phone had lapsed into sleep mode. Sean had just broken up with him. Even though he had really initiated it, Sean finished it. It was over. He had been expecting this moment to come for many years. Hell, they had been together for almost 20 years at this point. Both of them had been married with children now. Norman was divorced, but had a string of girlfriends. Women were always an understood thing given their chosen professions, but they had an agreement that no other men were to enter the picture while they were together. Norman had smashed that agreement to pieces.

It started with Jon while they were filming season 1 of **The Walking Dead**. They had gotten drunk together and Norman had just… well been himself. Jon didn’t ask though. He never asked because he didn’t care. Each time they were together it was an understood one night stand. Jon was married himself with a child. Norman didn’t suspect that his wife knew about this slightly darker side.

Andy though… Norman smiled, flipping his phone in his hand. Andy was perfect and perfectly in love with Norman. Everything the man did screamed it, unlike Sean. Andy had asked if he had been seeing anyone before making any kind of move on his own, even though Norman had been pawing at him for months at that point. Norman had immediately said no, no one else. And everything was perfect when they were in their own little world in Georgia, living out their daily lives in their own little relationship. Gael understood, even going so far as inviting Norman into their bedroom, which he politely declined.

But Sean. Sean had been his whole world up until he had taken this part with **The Walking Dead**. At first he had thought the other man was jealous when the show had taken off. Then Norman had become a fan favorite and now everyone wanted a piece of him, even at the Cons. Slowly, they drifted until it really felt like they had broken up. At that point, Norman amped up his relationship with Andy, becoming slightly more public with it, calling it their bromance in so many interviews and magazines. If nothing else, he thought maybe that would make Sean care.

Maybe that would make Sean love him again.

And now here they were. One of their fights over time had escalated once again and Norman declined a BDS anniversary event because he had to film and Sean was pissed. His phone buzzed in his hand, that photo of him and Sean flashing on the screen. He really wasn’t in the mood to get yelled at anymore, but he knew that Sean would just keep calling. Swiping the phone to answer, he put it on speaker phone and laid it on his chest without saying a word.

“Norman?” Sean’s voice sounded mechanical through the speaker. And broken. Norman didn’t answer, but he figured he didn’t really have too. “Reedenstein, I know you’re there, I can hear you breathing.” Norman still didn’t answer. He just wanted this to be over as soon as possible so he could grieve his loss and move on. “I fucking love you, Norman. I can’t just leave it like we just did. I can’t just leave you like that. You were _my_ Norman first.”

“Technically I was my mom’s first,” he interjected.

Sean laughed brokenly, letting out a little sob at the end. “Yeah, okay. She woulda probably smacked me up-side the head for that one, huh? It’s been 18 years, Norman. I’m not willing to throw that away. I _can’t_ throw that away. I’m sorry for being a dick. I will visit you. This weekend, I will be there, come hell or high water.”

“You had a tournament-”

“Which is going to be judged by someone else. We’ll make it work out here. I know you felt like I didn’t love you anymore or cared anymore and that’s why you went to Andy and Jon. I’m sorry I made you feel that way, ok? Please, give me a second chance. I fucking love you, Norman Reedus.”

Norman tried to clear his throat as hot tears cascaded down his cheeks. Wiping them away fiercely, he mumbled, “I have a Con in Atlanta this weekend. I don’t know how much time I’ll have.”

“Okay. I’ll buy a ticket. I’ll just be that creepy guy sitting across from your booth staring at you the whole time.”

Norman laughed. “That’s fucked up. I’ll get you a pass so you can at least stare at me from behind the table.”

“I love you, Norman.”

“You said that, Seanie.” Norman fidgeted on the bed, trying to adjust himself out of this situation. He hated fights, breakups and makeups. Everything about relationships was awkward, especially the one he and Sean had forged over the years.

“I just want you to know it. I’ll do anything.”

“Andy isn’t going away.” Norman isn’t sure where he got the balls to say that to his lover, but his heart knew it was true. “You get a wife in California.”

Sean’s breath on the other end was ragged. “Ok, I suppose that’s fair. What if I propose to you?”

“You’d have to get divorced first, so I’d have time to think about my answer.”

Sean sighed. “Think you can forgive me for being a complete ass?”

Norman grunted, sitting up on his bed, taking his phone off speakerphone and putting it up to his ear. “I still can’t make the anniversary because we actually are filming. I suppose you can start making everything else up to me this weekend.”

“Is Andy going to be there?”

Norman smiled slightly. “I think it would be nice if we all had dinner one night and had a very serioius discussion about everything.”

Silence greeted him from the other end of the phone for a good minute. “That’s fair, I guess. We can fix this.”

Norman sighed, looking out the window at the fading daylight. “Yeah, I think we can fix this.”


	2. Covet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean attempts to woo Norman back to him, but a roadblock has been invited to dinner.

The taxi cab ride from the Atlanta airport seemed to take for-fucking-ever. Sean twirled his cell phone in his hand, reciting the room number Norman had texted him when he checked in. The room was under a pseudonym and in a secluded area of the hotel so they had felt safe sharing together. It was easier for Norm to get to the Con early in the morning and it would also look less suspicious than if they were seen arriving together. 

Sean sighed as they finally pulled up to the curb, stretching his long legs as he got out of the cab, tipping the cabbie as he was handed his bag. It took everything he had to not run to the back elevators. Keeping his hat and sunglasses on, it was easy enough to not be recognized as he walked swiftly by reception. In a matter of minutes he was standing outside the designated door, trying to come up with a line to say before knocking. Suddenly, the door opened to a shirtless Reedus with a tv remote in his hand. “You know, you coulda knocked,” he smiled, taking Sean’s bag from him.

“How’d you know I was out there?” he asked, walking into the room, taking in the view of downtown from their high floor windows.

“I could feel you,” he answered, looking away sheepishly.

Sean closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around Norman, _his_ Norman, and kissing him softly. “I missed you.”

“So much,” he echoed, leaning in for another kiss. Pulling back, Norman smiled, wrapping his own arms around Sean’s waist. “We have dinner reservations in an hour. Do you need to shower or anything?”

Sean _really_ wanted to roll his eyes. He also _really_ wanted to throw a temper tantrum because he knew that Andy would also be at dinner. “I’ll have a shower if you join me. It’s been awhile since I’ve had my hands on your body.”

Norman smiled softly before leaning in and kissing Sean’s lips gently. “I already showered. Andy and I had lunch earlier.”

A dark cloud of jealousy swam in Sean’s heart as he released Norman’s body from his grasp. “Oh, I see. It’s like that. You had ‘lunch’ with Andy and you had to shower afterwards. I remember when you and I had those kind of lunches,” he growled, using airquotes and everything before going over to the bed and unzipping his suitcase.

Norman huffed behind him. “I had a shower _before_ I had lunch with Andy. We didn’t do anything but talk and eat at lunch, Seanie.”

“When was the last time he touched you?”

“Do you really want to know that?”

Sean paused as he pulled out his toiletries kit, actually contemplating whether or not he wanted to know the answer. “Yes.”

“Wednesday night we went out for dinner and came back to my place.” Norman paused, watching as Sean’s back tensed at his honest answer. “When was the last time you had sex with your wife?”

“Three months ago,” came the quiet response. “Guess I should shower then. Wouldn’t want to keep Andy waiting any longer than necessary.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sean was good at competition. It’s what he excelled it, especially when it came to a physical performance. Hell, that was what he was the best at and he knew he could win if it came down to that between he and Andy. But the complete adoration that Andy looked at Norman with almost made him want to puke, or at the very least throw a wad of mashed potatoes from Norman’s plate onto the other man’s face. Instead, he focused on behaving himself for Norman’s sake… and _only_ for Norman’s sake.

No guarantees if he met Andy in the lobby later.

Andy cleared his throat, shifting awkwardly in his chair across from him. “So Norman tells me that your Tai Kwon Do studio is doing well.”

Sean rolled his eyes and looked at Norman who was pointedly looking down at his plate. Is that why they had lunch earlier? So Norm could prep him for dinner tonight? Why didn’t he get this prep session? Felt like he needed a fucking manual on how to talk to your boyfriend’s secret lover. “It’s not Tai Kwon Do, but yes it’s doing well. We have a big tournament this weekend.”

“Oh? But you’re here instead of your tournament?”

Sean jabbed himself in the thigh with the tines of his fork. He figured that was a safe alternative to punching Andy until he could not longer speak with his _charming_ British accent. “Yeah, I am. Needed to spend time with my boyfriend.” There, he said it. He said the “b” word! Ha! Take that British man!

Norman kicked him under the table, sending him a warning glare from underneath his eyelashes. What had he done but answer the fucking question? So he kicked him back. “How’s filming going? Excited about meeting the rabid fans tomorrow?”

Andy grinned, looking over at Norman. “It’s going great. I’m sure Normski will have to fight off all the fans. They hardly even notice when the rest of us are there.”

“Normski,” Sean deadpanned, looking over at Norman who just sat, quietly eating his meal while the conversation revolved around him and about him. “Yes, well, he is quite the actor. I’m sure the show would go to shit if he died.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake both of you. Would you stop? You’re acting worse than Mingus.” Norman finally broke his silence, dropping his fork onto his plate. “I wanted you both here so you’d both stop being jealous about the other one so knock it off.”

“Well we wouldn’t be in this situation if you could keep your fucking dick in your pants,” Sean hissed.

“If you could afford to spend more time with me, maybe I would have wanted to keep my dick in my pants.”

“Maybe I should go…,” Andy started to stand up from the table, but Norman’s hand on his wrist stopped him.

“No, stay. He’ll behave.”

Sean grunted. Yeah, this is where the boyfriend part came back into play. Do what your fucking girlfriend tells you to do to make the day go by easier so you can get her back into bed that night. His one saving grace was that Norman allowed them to share a hotel room so he knew where’d he’d be sleeping tonight. Andy’s bed was going to be cold. Score one for Flanery.

Norman sighed as Andy sat back down in his chair, eyeing Sean from across the table who sat pouting. “I really… I didn’t mean to steal him from you. I _didn’t._ ”

“I heard that he told you we had broken up.”

“He had. He told me later though and I know I should have stopped then, but… it’s Norman.”

Sean looked over at his lover. Yeah, it’s Norman. He knew exactly what Andy was talking about. “But now that we’re here and I’m not going to be a shit boyfriend anymore, you’re bowing out gracefully.”

Andy looked to Norman too. “Not quite.”

“I told you, Seanie. You get a wife. I get Andy.” Norman picked up his fork and continued eating as if this was a completely normal conversation that three men would be having in the middle of a nice restaurant.  
And why the hell not? Sean looked between Norman and Andy before finishing his meal in complete silence. He supposed Norm had a point, though he was not too keen on validating it out loud. Still.. what was it about Andy that had his boyfriend running to him instead of calling him up? Was it the British accent? Hell, Sean could do a British accent! He could do any kind of accent Norman wanted! The man was handsome, Sean would give him that, but almost every man in Hollywood is handsome in some sort of way, right? Isn’t that what gets you on tv? Still, Sean fumed.

The three men finished their meals in an awkward silence, Andy making a minor effort at trying to infuse humor back into the conversation, but it fell flat. As their plates were cleared, Norman’s hand found its way over to Sean’s leg. The little angry bitch inside him wanted to just ignore his boyfriend’s hand on his leg and, in fact, try to bounce it off, but he didn’t. Instead, he took his hand, interlacing their fingers, feeling some of his anger seep out of his soul. 

That didn’t stop him from being surprised at Norman asking Andy if he’d like to come back to their room for a nightcap, however. Little fucker. Andy ducked his head slightly, blue eyes looking deep into Norman’s, radiating love as he nodded his head.

Apparently Sean did not get a say in this. However, to show his enthusiasm for the evening, he paid the whole bill, refusing the cash and cards from both Andy and Norman as they argued for the bill. On the way out of the restaurant, Norman’s hand found his and Sean held on tightly, not caring if the world saw them together. He could feel the happiness radiating off the other man as the three walked together back to the hotel, Norman’s body knocking into his gently. But oh Sean was so ready to kick Andy out of their hotel room and they hadn’t even made it to the lobby yet.

They greeted fans along the way, signing autographs, smiling, taking pictures and answering questions with the broadest answers possible. No one even batted an eye at the fact that the two men were holding hands. Finally able to make their way to the elevator, all three men breathed a collective sigh of relief as the metal door slid shut, trapping and protecting them from the outside world. Sean grabbed for Norman, taking him into his arms, pressing his back to his own strong chest and wrapping his arms around him. Closing his eyes, he inhaled his lover’s scent, not really realizing how much he had missed his smell. He knew their third wheel was watching them carefully and he didn’t give a fuck. In fact, he hoped he was watching. Andy be-damned, Sean was taking his lover into his bed tonight.

Much too soon, the elevator dinged for their floor, opening onto an empty hallway. Norman took both men’s hands, leading them down the hallway towards the room. Sean snorted as his true Norman-ness came out, taking the key from his pocket and dropping it three times before it would go in the slot to unlock the door, muttering apologies and curses along the way.

Once inside the room, the true awkwardness settled in. Sean sat himself on the couch, allowing Norman to figure this problem out. It was his mess so he was going to let him fix it. Andy stood awkwardly by the window, eyeing the chair next to him until Sean told him to just fucking sit already, he wasn’t going to rip his head off for having a seat. So he definitely had the intimidating factor on this man. That was a definite plus.

Meanwhile, Norman opened the mini-bar, pulling out the small bottles of alcohol and mixers, cursing himself for not having ice. “Fuck, I’ll be right back. It’s just down the hall.” Taking the ice bucket and a key, he swiftly left the room, giving Sean the evil eye to behave himself in the whole 2 minutes he would be gone.

As soon as the door clicked, however, Sean stood and made his way for the British fucker that was trying to steal his man.


End file.
